Bad Case of Lovin' You
by rawritscasey
Summary: Eli is feeling a bit under the weather, so Clare decides to take care of him. Possible two-shot. ECLARE
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but I don't…

Title: Bad Case of Lovin' You

Summary: Eli is feeling a bit under the weather, so Clare decides to take care of him.

**A/N**: So, in light of all the drama happening on Degrassi this week, I thought I'd write a cute little fic. Hope you like! And yes, the title is from the wonderful Robert Palmer song. Cheesy, I know.

* * *

_I._

Clare Edwards dumped her backpack onto the floor and slammed the front door behind her. She was exhausted after a very long, nightmarish day at school. Her English teacher gave her a 74% on a five-page paper that she'd slaved over. She had also been called out by her Calculus teacher for zoning out in class. And to top it off, Eli hadn't showed up to school and also didn't answer her text asking where he was.

She didn't want to turn into one of those nagging girlfriends who texts their boyfriend every two minutes, but she couldn't help but worry. Eli usually answered her texts right away.

He had been doing great, as far as his mental health goes. He took his medication and went to therapy regularly. Clare was always telling Eli how proud she was of him, and he would beam at her. He was much more like the old Eli nowadays and they both couldn't be happier. But they were also really happy before Eli became super attached and crashed Morty intentionally. Clare knew it was wrong to doubt her boyfriend because she really did believe he was better, but she couldn't help it. She worried for him.

Even though he assures Clare over and over that _the incident _wasn't her fault, it was his mental disorder. But, no matter what, there is always a pit of guilt buried in her conscience. Although Clare knew he wasn't in any danger of crashing any hearses on purpose anymore, she constantly feared that he'd relapse and wouldn't be so lucky like he was the first time, coming out unscathed.

Clare called out, asking if anyone was home, and was greeted with silence. She sighed and kicked off her black flats. She strolled over to the kitchen and saw the left over cupcakes that she'd baked last night on the counter. She lifted the foil covering them and grabbed one, picking at the wrapping. But just as she was about to take a bite from it, her phone chimed.

She put the cupcake down and pulled her cell from her jacket pocket. The caller ID read: Eli.

"Hey," she tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Afternoon, Edwards," Eli croaked. His voice sounded extremely hoarse, like he'd been yelling for hours before.

"Where were you today? I missed you," she said, becoming worried.

"I'm a little under the weather," his voice cracked and he started violently coughing.

"Aw, poor baby," Clare said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but instead bursting into another hacking fit. Clare cringed. It sounded painful.

"Are you sure?" she asked, now genuinely concerned. She had never heard Eli sound so miserable.

"Yeah, it's just a nasty flu. And also, I don't look too hot right now. I'm afraid you'll call it quits after seeing me look so unattractive," Eli attempted to joke and coughed a couple more times.

"There's got to be something I can do. Do you want me to come over and at least keep you company?" Clare offered. Eli huffed.

"As much as I'd love that, I don't wanna get you sick too," he admitted.

"Well I feel bad though," she said.

"Tell you what, once this flu passes, I'll take you out on a spectacular date to make up for lost time," Eli said, sounding hopeful. Clare smiled.

"Sounds great," Clare said, "But are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"Clare, I'm fine," Eli chuckled, and proceeded to hack up a lung, demonstrating how not fine he really was.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll let you rest," she said.

"Bye, Clare," Eli said, between coughs. Clare hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

She leaned on the edge of the counter and sighed. She felt bad just leaving Eli to suffer alone. But it really wouldn't do either of them any good if they were both sick.

After giving it more though, she wondered what kind of girlfriend wouldn't take care of their boyfriend when they were sick. It made her feel like a complete bitch. She knew if Clare was sick, Eli would come keep her company.

Clare quickly ran up to her room, grabbed her wallet, and headed back down the stairs. She stuffed her toes back into her flats and walked back out the front door. She got her bike and started peddling towards the store.

* * *

_II._

Eli was awoken by the sound of his bedroom door opening. He sniffled and realized he had snot smeared all over his face and pillow. He groaned in disgust and wiped his face with his hand. He had already run out of tissue paper and was too tired to get up and get a new box. And his parents weren't home to help him out.

Granted, he hadn't exactly told them he was sick yet. They were supposed to be off on a week-long cruise, trusting that Eli wouldn't cause any trouble while they were away. But maybe they'd come home early. Or maybe he'd just been asleep for that long.

He was currently lying face down in just his grey boxer-briefs, with all the blankets pushed off his sweat-slick body. His sheets were soaked and he knew he must smell atrocious, if he could smell.

He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes when he heard footsteps coming closer. He felt cool fingertips whisper along the back of his arm. The sensation sent pleasant tingles throughout his overheated body.

The fingers ran up to his shoulder, along his neck and continued through his sweat-dampened hair. He smiled and managed to open his eyes.

Clare's pretty, blue eyes gazed down at him, filled with love and concern. She ran her fingers through his dark hair some more, smiling down at him.

"What 'er you doin' here?" he slurred. He wasn't fully awake yet and was half convinced she was a dream.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you alone, did you?" she said in her honey-sweet voice. Hearing her made him feel just a little better. Her cool fingertips ghosted back down his neck and started drawing circled on his bare back. He sighed and smiled. Eli wondered how he got such an amazing woman to love him.

Just as he thought he was starting to feel better, he felt his stomach clench, and he knew what was about to happen. Eli groaned and quickly reached down to grab his trash bin, which already had vomit in it, and heaved out what little content there was left in his stomach.

He expected Clare to be grossed out and leave, but she didn't. She stayed by his side, rubbing his back and planting little kisses on his shoulder. He heaved for about a minute, and then collapsed back down, breathing erratically, his body still half off the bed. He picked up a stray shirt from the floor and wiped his mouth with it. He threw it to the other side of the room, or as far as he could throw it.

Clare continued to stroke his back and rest her cheek on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling any better now?" she asked. Eli swallowed, and almost threw up again because of the taste in his mouth.

"Maybe a little. Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. It must stink like body odor and puke in his room. He didn't know how she was standing it.

But instead of leaving him because of the incredible stench in his room, she giggled and it was music to his ears.

"It's okay. And I promise I'm not calling it quits because you look like death warmed-over," Clare joked. Eli attempted to laugh.

"Thanks a lot," he said.

"Here," Clare said, "I have something for you." Then it sounded like a can of soda had been opened. Clare pressed a straw to his lips and he sipped, desperate for something to wash out the taste of bile in his mouth, and the taste of Ginger Ale filled his mouth.

"It reduces nausea," she told him. Eli swallowed the fizzy drink and thanked her. He very much appreciated that Clare always seemed to have a solution.

Eli pushed himself back up onto the bed and grabbed the can from Clare. He continued sipping. His taste buds surely enjoyed the drink.

Clare ran her fingers through his hair and placed her hand on his forehead. Eli closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of her cool fingers pressed to his heated skin. But she suddenly drew her hand away. Eli almost whined.

"I'll be right back," she said, and got up to exit the room. Eli saw that she was wearing a dark red dress with a black blazer. He wanted so bad to grab her and kiss her, but he didn't have the energy. Plus she just watched him blow chunks into a garbage can. He didn't think she'd be kissing him any time soon.

Eli heard the faucet running in the bathroom across the hall. He had rolled onto his back and leaned his head back against his snot covered pillow. He grimaced and chucked the pillow off the bed.

A cold, wet cloth was placed on his forehead, after Clare pushed his bangs out of the way. Eli gasped and then moaned at the sensation. It felt like his entire body cooled down. He grinned like an idiot and looked up at her.

"Thank you," he said. She stroked his arm with her deliciously cool fingers.

"By the way, did you use the key I gave you?" he asked. Clare smiled and held up the thin chain around her neck, which held both her cross, and Eli's house key. He gave it to her about a week ago as a gesture that said she was always welcome.

Clare, in turn, gave Eli her house key, returning the gesture.

"Why didn't you tell me this was the week your parents would be going on their cruise?" she asked, concerned.

"I can handle a measly flu by myself," Eli tried to sound confident and tough. Clare saw right through him.

"Because you are clearly handling it completely fine," she accused.

"Sorry," Eli said, sheepishly. Clare's forehead scrunched up and crossed her arms across her chest.

Eli felt his eyelids grow heavier.

"'M tired," he said. Clare kneeled back down to his bedside.

"Then rest. I'll be here when you wake up," she assured and he smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

He was asleep no longer than a minute later.

* * *

_III._

When Eli awoke again, he didn't feel like complete shit anymore. He was no longer sweating like a pig and he wasn't nauseas. He opened his eyes and saw Clare sitting on the floor beside his bed, reading a book. Eli's heart swelled with adoration for this woman. He smiled and sighed. She looked up and grinned when she saw Eli was awake.

"Hey sleepy head," she said, bookmarking her page.

"How long was I out?" he asked. He looked out his window and saw it was nighttime.

"About eight hours," she said, looking at her phone's clock.

"You were here the whole time?" he asked, astonished. She giggled.

"Well, I did go back to my place to grab my book," she said, "And I thought you might be hungry, so I brought a little something." Clare picked up a brown paper back and opened it. She pulled out a cupcake with white frosting and a topping Eli didn't recognize.

"It's a cinnamon spice cupcake with cream cheese frosting and a Hot Tamale on top," she told him, "I made them last night." And as she said it, Eli stomach growled violently.

She handed him the cupcake and he immediately bit into it. The flavors exploded in his mouth, the spice electrifying his taste buds. Eli moaned and took another bite, without even swallowing the previous one. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. But maybe that was because he hadn't eaten at least 10 hours because he normally cannot stand cinnamon.

Eli finished off the cupcake in record time and began licking the leftover frosting from his fingers.

"Don't worry," Clare said, "There are plenty more where that came from." She held up the bag and grinned. She set the bag on his nightstand, grabbed the empty can of Ginger Ale and threw it in the trash

"I need to go to the bathroom," Eli said and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up a little too fast and the room started spinning. Luckily, Clare was there to catch him before he embarrassingly fell to the ground. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kept it there.

"Are you good?" she asked, openly worried. He steadied himself and reassured her with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said and she slowly uncoiled her arm from his shoulder.

Eli walked to the bathroom across the hall, did his business, washed his hands and face, and then went back to his room, where Clare was now sitting on his bed. She was fiddling with the bottom of her dress, which came to the tops of her knees.

Eli slowly bent down to pick up a pair of black sweatpants and pulled them on, trying to avoid another head rush.

He crossed the room and sat down next to Clare, leaning his head on her shoulder, suddenly dizzy again. He threaded his fingers with hers and tried to breathe in her scent, but his damn nose was still congested. Just feeling her skin against his would have to be enough for now.

"You know what would have made this ordeal a lot more enjoyable?" he asked, peppering kisses on her shoulder and down her arm.

"What?" she asked.

"If you had worn a sexy nurse outfit," Eli smirked. Clare threw her head back and laughed.

"Glad to know you're back to your old self, Goldsworthy," she said, amused.

Eli smiled and buried his head against her neck, and Clare leaned her head on top of his.

"You know I'm gonna follow through on that date," he told her.

"Can't wait," she said. Eli smiled when he felt the vibration of her voice.

"Come here," he said, scooting down the bed and holding his arms out for her. She crawled over on her hands and knees toward him and he pulled her down onto the bed with him.

Clare rested her head on his chest, just above his heart. She listened to the steady _thump thump thump _of the beats. Her fingers traced lines on his chest while Eli ran his hands up and down her back. He burrowed his face in her hair

She lifted her head and looked up into his bright green eyes, his features bathed in moonlight. He reached his other hand up and carded his fingers through her curls. Clare leaned up to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"No way am I gonna be responsible for getting you sick," he said. She grinned wickedly and settled for kissing along his jawline and down his neck. Eli practically purred.

Eli kissed the top of her head and he thought he could just almost smell her vanilla shampoo.

"Goodnight, love," Eli said. He stayed awake until Clare's breathing slowed and her hand went slack against his chest.

Soon after, Eli was lulled back to sleep by the sound of her breathing.

* * *

This is going to be a possible two-shot.

Meh, I just really felt like writing something because I haven't in a while. I think I might be getting rusty...


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its character... unfortunately.

Title: Bad Case of Lovin' You

Summary: Eli is feeling a bit under the weather, so Clare decides to take care of him.

**A/N**: I was originally going to post this Friday, but as you can guess, the finale sent me into squealing and flailing mode so I was unable :)

Also, I know this is a little short. My creative juices just aren't flowing as freely these days.

* * *

_I._

Eli Goldsworthy picked up a thin, white tee-shirt from his bedroom floor and pulled it on. He was supposed to be at Clare's by five so they could make it to the restaurant by 5:30. As he started to put on his light blue button-up, he glanced at the clock on his bed-side table and it read 4:42.

It had been four days since he recovered from his nasty flu that came out of absolutely nowhere. He was true to his word when he promised Clare an amazing date. He wanted to do something to thank her for being so great and taking care of him for those miserable couple days.

He got a reservation at a nice restaurant that Clare said she'd always wanted to try. He hadn't told her where they were going for their date yet because he wanted to surprise her.

After he put on his black tie and buttoned his black jeans, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and the keys to his new car. Bullfrog surprised him with it a couple weeks ago.

He walked to the front door and pulled on his Chucks (he knew it wasn't exactly formal footwear, but whatever).

The summer air rolled over him like a caress. It reminded him of the first night when Clare stayed over while he was sick. He thought of her pressing warm kisses along his jaw and kitten-licking her way down his neck. He smiled at the beautiful memory. He couldn't wait to finally press his lips against hers after many days of being deprived. Eli had refused to let her kiss him and risk getting her sick too.

He sighed like a lovesick fool and got in his car, heading for Clare's.

_II._

Eli pulled up to Clare's house at 4:55. He turned off the car and got out, straightening his tie and tucking in his shirt. He walked up to the front door and rapped his knuckles against the wood three times.

He waited for a minute before knocking again after he'd gotten no answer. Another minute went by and still no one came to the door. He then pulled out his phone and started dialing Clare's number. But before he could press the call button, the door opened.

Clare stood in front of him looking… well, like shit. She wore a tee-shirt four sizes too large and baggy sleep boxers. Her light brown curls were a tangled mess, her nose was a light shade of red, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

She sniffled once and looked down at her feet.

"I think I might have caught something," Clare said, the proceeded to have a coughing fit.

Eli stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Guess this means we're taking a rain check, then?" Eli said as he reached out to stroke her back.

"Sorry," she sniffled. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her tangled mass of hair.

"Don't be. This was my fault," he said, muffled into her hair.

"You told me not to come over, but I did anyway," she reminded him. Eli had to admit, Clare sounded adorable with her congested nose.

Clare backed away from Eli and he looked at her questioningly.

"You should go," she said, "I don't want you to get sick again."

"I don't want to leave you like this," Eli told her.

"And the cycle is just going to keep going," she pointed out. Eli laughed.

"I doubt I'll get sick again this soon," he said. She scowled, but he thought she looked so cute with her scrunched, red nose.

"But…" Clare started.

"But, nothing," he interjected, "How about I return the favor." He stepped towards her and braided his fingers with hers.

Clare stepped forward and rested her head against Eli's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where is everybody?" he asked, noticing the silence of the house.

"Mom and step-dad are at work," she explained, "And Jake is out with Katie."

Eli pressed his lips in a line.

"Come on," he said, as he led her over to the couch.

_III._

The smell of green tea wafted through the house. Eli carried the two steaming mugs into the living room where Clare was sitting. She was in the middle of the couch, legs pulled against her chest. She had placed an ice pack against the back of her neck to help bring down her slight fever.

"To soothe your throat," he said as he handed Clare the mug. She took it and attempted to breathe in the scent through her nose.

Clare sipped her green tea and set the mug on the coffee table in front of her. She leaned back and curled up against Eli as he picked up the remote and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels and settled on The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, a movie he hadn't seen in years.

He would occasionally rub his cheek against the top of her head and smell her vanilla shampoo. She threaded her arm with his, lightly grasping his left forearm. Clare would sniffle and Eli would hand her a tissue and run his fingers along her warm forehead. He noticed her smile to herself when she thought he wasn't looking.

Clare giggled at some parts of the film, which made Eli grin. She also continued to drink the tea Eli had made her, but his was left untouched. He was too invested in Clare to notice.

"Sorry about our date," Clare said as the credits started rolling.

"You don't need to apologize. And hey, this could still could be considered a date," Eli pointed out.

"Some date," she said, solemnly.

"I still got to spend time with you, so I'm satisfied," Eli smiled.

Clare blushed and Eli leaned down to kiss her reddened nose. She chuckled and slid down so her head rested on top of his left thigh. She looked up at Eli with her innocent, doe eyes that he adores so much, and then closed them. Her head lulled to the side and she fell asleep before the credits are over.

Eli began playing with a tendril of her hair and ran his fingers along the pale skin of her arm.

He turned the volume down on the TV and continued watching the next movie that was playing, which was The Dark Knight.

_IV._

Helen walked into her home after a stressful day at work. She stuffed her keys into the purse that dangled from her arm and took off her heels. She let out a big sigh and was about to call out to ask who was home, when her eyes landed on the living room couch.

Her daughter was sleeping with her head in the lap of her on-again boyfriend. He is also deeply asleep; his head leaning back against the couch with his mouth parted slightly. His hand rested on Clare's arm. And the credits of some movie were rolling on the TV screen.

She was almost going to go over there to wake them up so Eli could go home, since it was late, but she stopped herself.

She knew the two of them went through a lot of drama in the past, which was why Helen wanted Clare to steer clear of Eli. But Clare was constantly trying to convince her mother that it was all in the past and they were better now. Clare kept telling her that she loved Eli and he loved her bad and Helen always scoffed.

_They are just teenagers_, Helen always thought. But seeing them like this, so at peace and connected, made Helen think she might change her mind about them. She always knew that Eli loved her daughter by the way he looked at her, like she was the sun, the moon, and the stars. And Clare deserved to be with someone who looked at her like that.

So Helen smiled to herself, turned on her heel, and headed up the stairs to her room, where she closed to the door to her bedroom quietly, as to not wake the sleeping teens downstairs.

* * *

This is the last part in this little series I wrote. I'll try to write more stories, but I have papers to write for school, so I'm limited on time.


End file.
